Rules Were Made to be Broken
by fervesco
Summary: Hermione has an affair with Severus when she is in her seventh year at Hogwarts, only to have him push her away. Years later she returns to Hogwarts with her husband – Remus Lupin…
1. Thou Shalt Not Act on One's Inappropriat

Response to Andrian's "And Thou Shalt Not" Challenge at WIKTT  
  
SS/HG HG/RL  
  
Hermione has an affair with Severus when she is in her seventh year at Hogwarts, only to have him push her away. Years later she returns to Hogwarts with her husband – Remus Lupin…   
  
Disclaimer: still not mine…  
  
Chapter One: THOU SHALT NOT…Act On One's Inappropriate Thoughts  
  
I can see her sitting at her desk, eagerly awaiting the return of her test. Having just tossed Potter's abysmal attempt back at him, with a distinct lack of flourish compared to that I have just handed Malfoy, I am given a satisfactory glare. What day is complete without the aggravation of that certain little all encompassing egotistical prat? Bloody Potter and his perfect existence. Bloody Potter who finally killed Voldemort – well, it took him bloody long enough, didn't it? Well, I'll be damned if I'm going to add to his little fantasy. The big red F scrawled upon the parchment seems to have served its purpose. Don't get me wrong, I'm perfectly content with the nonexistence of Voldemort, just why did it have to be that little snot who killed him? It's just another slap in the face to Severus. Never mind that I was the one who informed the Order where Voldemort would be, never mind that I risked life and limb on a daily basis to keep them informed, no, Potter is the hero once again! I sneer at him once more before looking down at the tests before me.  
  
Hermione's test is now residing at the top of the pile, and giving her a long sneer I wonder if I wasn't a little overly exuberant when placing the mark upon the page. Perhaps I was a little soft. She looks at me expectantly. Silly girl has absolutely no idea what she does to me, and it will stay that way! For the best I suppose, its not like she would ever return my affections. She is still staring at me as I glance back at her test wondering whether I should change the grade. Perhaps she will read too much into it – perhaps I am. She can damn well wait. I make sure she sees me slip her paper to the bottom of the pile, then pass her by. She pouts – her bottom lip sticking out just a little. Goddamn that girl, she has absolutely no idea how attractive she can be. Almost every male head in the room is turned in her direction, and I could almost swear that Weasley is drooling. Not that any one of them would dear make a move on her – she's too intelligent for them, and they know it. Course, its fairly apparent by the way she looks at the couples wandering around Hogwarts that she has very little respect for herself. Poor girl, must think she's utterly repulsive. Wait, what am I saying? This is know-it-all Granger! You don't feel sorry for her, Severus! Merlin, even Malfoy is gawking at her. That boy really needs to get over his new found libido and concentrate on his schoolwork. Time to get rid of him – for his own good, of course. Has absolutely nothing to do with the little fantasies continuing in my head about those pouty lips…SEVERUS!  
  
"You will leave once you have your papers!" I growl at the class.   
  
There's a small cheer, from those select few who are either Slytherin or brave enough to risk brassing me off. Or perhaps both. Luckily for them, I'm too busy keeping my mind off Granger to bother with dispensing punishments.  
  
  
  
I continue around the room, finally dropping Weasley's paper in his lap. The boy is out the door before he's even glanced at the page.   
  
That just leaves Herm…Miss Granger. I'm not sure when she started to be Hermione in my head, but it's about bloody time it stopped. I can't keep torturing myself like this – she's a student and I'm her professor and Albus has made his first commandment very clear: Thou Shalt Not Touch the Students. Drawing a deep breath, I return to Hermione's desk. She's sitting there, peering through her thick lashes at me. It's autumn, in fact damn near winter, yet today is extraordinarily warm. One of those days where I curse my persuasion to layers of dark clothing. And being in the dungeons doesn't help – it's stuffy down here. Of course, it's not just the temperature that is heating me through…SEVERUS!  
  
Hermione is wearing her uniform, but has discarded both her robes and jersey, and is sitting there wearing an inexplicably thin white shirt which, if I'd wanted to – and of course I don't – I could see her white lace bra beneath. Perfectly fitting for Hermione – she is, after all, quite innocent.   
  
"Sir?" Hermione's voice breaks through my thoughts. I give her a glare, look at her test once more, before allowing it to flutter on to her desk. The moment it has left my hand I am hurrying back to the front of the class – before I either change my mind about her mark or do something that Albus would not condone and make a bloody fool of myself yet again.  
  
"A+!" Hermione squeals. "A+!"  
  
"Yes, H…Miss Granger. Now leave before I change my mind!" I snap at her, though I don't bother to look up. No point torturing myself further. I can picture her smiling face perfectly well without looking at her. It's gone quiet, and I feel it safe to drag my eyes up from the parchment on my desk – don't ask me what was written on it, I haven't the vaguest. Expecting a now empty classroom I am shocked to find Hermione standing right next to me, a tentative smile on her lips.  
  
"Thank you, Professor," she says softly.   
  
My mind is telling me to say something smart, something scathing, to just get her away from me – but it doesn't bother to tell me what to say. She leans down and places a soft kiss on my cheek. God bloody damn her! She lingers there for a few moments definitely more than necessary. Her lips are soft and warm against my skin; tiny electric shocks emanate from where she is touching me. I can't help it. I grasp her face in my hands and move my mouth to cover hers. I run my tongue along the grove between her lips and she quickly parts them for me. As I plunge my tongue it, revelling in the sweet taste that is Hermione, she moans softly. She moans because of what I am doing to her, she moans of her own free will. This one noise is what sobers me. I quickly draw back, my palms slipping from her face. She looks at me, her eyes filled with both confusion and desire. I force my eyes away from her face, refocusing them on the parchment on my desk.  
  
"You may go, Miss Granger," I say, my voice coming out very quiet. I feel unbelievably guilty.  
  
She doesn't move. "Professor?" she asks tentatively, her hand reaching out and touching my arm.   
  
"I said get out!" I yell, unable to take it any longer. I still refuse to look at her. I feel her jump, then hear the noises of her gathering her books and finally the sharp tapping of her shoes against the flagstones as she hurries from the class.  
  
I am a complete bastard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reviews are like chocolate cake without the calories! 


	2. Thou Shalt Not Lie to One's Head of Hous...

Thou Shalt Not Lie to One's Head of House  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goddamn that man! How dare he?!   
  
I stomp through the Gryffindor common room, planning on retreating to the safety of my room. Thankfully being head girl I get it all to myself. Taking my anger out on my pillow seems about as reasonable as anything else right now, and certainly safer than hexing any and all who cross my path – at least for them.  
  
"Fucking asshole," I mutter, totally oblivious to anyone else in the room.  
  
"Hermione?" I vaguely recognise Ron's voice forcing its way through my thoughts and turn in his direction. Ron looks quite taken back by the evil glare I shoot at him. Poor boy - it's not his fault that all men are bastards. Poor blighter never stood a chance - it's in his genes.  
  
"All right," Harry says with a sigh, like I've subjected them to this on numerous occasions. "What did Snape give you on your essay?"  
  
I huff at him in reply.  
  
"Herm, face it, you are never going to get a perfect mark in Potions," Ron says, looking almost amused.   
  
Oh, so this is what they think it's about – Perfect Little Hermione needs to have Perfect grades to make her Perfect life complete? Well, I have news for them!  
  
"I got an A+!" Okay, maybe I didn't need to yell it quite so loudly, but the point seems to have gotten across.  
  
Harry raises a shocked eyebrow. Ron looks like he's about to have a heart attack.  
  
"So," Harry asks very slowly, looking rather afraid of what I might do to him, "what's the problem with that?"  
  
I glare at the two of them some more. "Nothing!"  
  
I turn and stomp away, but I still catch Ron's "Must be that time of the month!"   
  
Somehow I manage to resist the urge to turn him into a damned tampon and continue on my way.  
  
I reach my room, but staring at the pillow I feel my anger lift and discover myself bawling my eyes out in said pillow instead of pounding it into oblivion.   
  
I am so confused. I really don't know what came over me in Potions. Okay, I know precisely what it was – Severus Snape gets me going. It's not just that the man is highly intelligent, nor the air of distinction he carries with him, but the fact that he is unbelievably sexy. And, though I hate to admit it because it is even more embarrassing that lusting after the most despised Professor at Hogwarts, I get this rush when I get perfect marks. I suppose the thrill gave me the courage (or should that be the stupidity?) to kiss him. In all honesty I expected that he would say something nasty and send me on my way. Looking back now, that would've been preferable. Instead, what does he do? Bloody gives me the best snog I've ever had – and there goes another pathetic admission. A three-second kiss from Professor Snape tops any other I've ever had. Three seconds of utter elation where I think he returns my affections. Three seconds where I think perhaps someone sees me as something other than a know-it-all bookworm. And then that's it. Suppose he came to his senses and realised what he was doing – kissing a pathetic little Gryffindor who gets her ya-yas from perfect grades. Kissing a plain, sexless, irritating mudblood. Kissing me.   
  
I reach the door to the dungeon Potions classroom the next day utterly determined to ignore my fleeting emotions. I'll sit there perfectly quiet as usual. I'll make my potion perfectly as usual. I'll take perfect notes in my perfect bloody handwriting as usual. And no one will pay me a moment's attention - as usual. Yet I find my self frozen in my tracks. There is absolutely no way I can go in there and pretend that kiss didn't happen. I suddenly have visions of myself breaking down in class – and the thrill on Malfoy's face when he sees me bawling. I'll be the laughing stock of Hogwarts, not to mention what Severus will think of me – probably thinks this is all a great joke.  
  
"Herm?" Ron asks, his head popping back around the doorframe when I don't follow him into hell.  
  
I stare at him, stuck to the spot.  
  
"Come on!" he hisses frantically. I can hear the door to Severus' office slam shut and know that he is now prowling across the front of the class.  
  
"Uh, I'm not feeling so well," I mutter and turn from Ron. I race from the dungeons as quickly as my weak knees will carry me.  
  
"Miss Granger, a word?" McGonagall's voice is crisp and cutting. Crap, am I in trouble! I turn around slowly, trying to defer the inevitable. The rest of Gryffindor push passed me, all in a sudden rush to get back to the common room from dinner. Everyone knows *that* tone of Professor McGonagall's too well.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" I say in the politest, most innocent voice I can muster considering I know that I'm completely guilty.  
  
"My office."  
  
She turns sharply on her heel walking at such at pace towards her office that I practically have to run to keep up. I am in so much crap – and this time I don't even have a noble reason to excuse it.   
  
When we reach her office she takes her seat behind her desk. I stand there awkwardly, politely waiting to be offered a seat. A few manners might just help…  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Or not.  
  
I slip into the hard chair opposite her, perching stiffly on the edge. I stare at my hands, which seem to be jittering of their own accord. I can feel her eyes boring through me.  
  
"I have been informed that you were not in potions today."   
  
In all honesty I am quite surprised that Severus has told her – I somewhat expected him to ignore my absence given what happened yesterday.   
  
"No, Professor."  
  
"And I assume you have a good reason for your absence?"  
  
I can't look at her. I really can't. "No." My voice comes out so quiet that I'm surprised she even heard me.  
  
Her voice suddenly softens, taking me by surprise. "Did Professor Snape say something to upset you, dear?"  
  
I look up at her. A tiny part of me thinks just make something up and get out of this. He's called you many nasty names on many occasions, just use one of those…  
  
"No." Damn the Gryffindor in me.  
  
"Well then," McGonagall says sharply, "that is thirty points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger. And a weeks detention. You will also make up that class with Professor Snape immediately."  
  
"No!" I yelp before I can stop myself.   
  
McGonagall gives me an odd look. "And why not?"  
  
"I'll do two weeks worth of detentions, just don't make me make up that class!" I plead with her.  
  
"Hermione, is there something you wish to tell me?" McGonagall is looking at me in a motherly sort of way. "I know Severus can be cruel dear, but he is harmless."  
  
Yeah, right. "No, I just…"  
  
"Well then," her voice is stern once more, "you will go and apologise to Professor Snape for your absence and work through today's lesson immediately."  
  
I give her my best impression of a wounded puppy, but the firm line of her thin lips informs me that there will be no getting out this one. I sigh in resignation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Right, thought I'd better put in Andrian's challenge rules:  
  
And Thou Shalt Not. A Question of Right or Wrong   
  
This is a challenge that will deal with adult issues and themes and questions about morality (or not) The Challenge Severus Snape once had the love of Hermione Granger. Whether it was from a distance or a close relationship is up to the writer. For whatever reason Severus pushed her away. Whether it was because he did not return her love, feared for her or him, didn't believe he deserved it etc. Explain why. Now he wants her. Is it real love, lust, just an obsession, perhaps because he cannot have her, etc. You decide. Maybe Severus doesn't even realize the real reason why he must have her. Things are not always easy. Hermione is now married and is happy. It does not have to be the perfect marriage however these things CANNOT be said about the marriage or her husband. 1) It was a marriage of convenience. 2) That either party is unhappy. 3) Her husband is abusive, self centered, neglectful or cheating on her. Basically it is a solid marriage. Rules: 1) A history included on Severus/Hermione relationship and why they did not wind up together. 2) Hermione has been married at least 5 years to a Canon character other than Ron or Harry (be inventive, there are other males in the wizarding world) 3) Hermione may or may not have children (bonus for having children, it makes it more complex) 4) Try to keep Severus in character, the inner conflict of wanting what he should not but determined to try to have the woman he believes he loves. Things to include: 1) A kiss between Severus/Hermione in the rain 2) A confrontation between Severus and Hermione's husband 3) A woman Hermione confides in (other than Ginny) 4) Someone who tries to persuade Severus in a concerned way that he is wrong in his pursuit of a married woman other than Dumbledore and Lupin. (They have been used enough as Severus' support) 5) A gossiper that does not help the situation. 6) Both Severus and Hermione questioning what is right and wrong either together or separately. How this ends is up to you. Do Severus and Hermione end up together? If so, how and why. The same goes for if they do not end up together. Bonus: use the phrase "Thou shalt not…." Fill in the rest. Challenge ends February 14th, 2004. Please post at least the first chapter (if multiple chaptered) before then.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Big thank you's to all my reviewers…  
  
Rachel – ask and thy shall receive! Another chapter in a day or two, k?  
  
Slainte – Ah, funny and sexy? The best combination! Thank you!  
  
DarkGoddess – Yay! Thank you!  
  
KK – Thank you too! Love me stories? Oh, you make me feel all warm and fuzzy!  
  
Faith – Cheers!  
  
Jennifer13 – No flash forward yet my dear, I'm not quite finished with the Potions God yet! And I do apologise, but I happen to be the queen of cliffies! 


	3. Thou Shalt Not Touch the Students

Thou Shalt Not Touch the Students…  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus,  
  
Draco Malfoy has informed me that Hermione Granger did not attend Potions this afternoon. She is presently on her way to your office to apologise and make up the class.   
  
Though I am sure I do not need to ask you of all people, please do not go easy on her. Being Head Girl she has to set an example for the rest of the school. Truancy is not to be tolerated.  
  
Minerva   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
I am currently preoccupied with more pressing matters than your insolent students. Miss Granger can make up her potion in the ample free time she will undoubtedly have in class tomorrow.   
  
Professor Snape  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Severus  
  
Playing Doctor Frankenstein in the dungeons does not constitute busy, nor does it take precedence over the students' education.  
  
Minerva  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Dearest Minerva  
  
Whilst your disregard for my research is quite insulting, it is yet to be expected. I shall, however, be pleased to inform my monster that there will be no need to create him a wife, I shall simply send him in the direction of you quarters.  
  
Professor Snape  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Right, well that pile of utter nonsense has at least succeeded in wasting some time, yet as I owl my final response I can feel my heart pounding loudly in my chest. Is thirty-nine too young for a heart attack? It would at least get me out of my current predicament. I do not wish to see Hermione – not because I don't want to (Merlin, I want to!). It is because I don't trust myself within 30 feet of her.   
  
I slept very little last night, and the small nap I did get was haunted by visions of Albus, Minerva and Hermione's parents accusing me of corrupting their golden girl.   
  
Not that it matters – I have obviously hurt Hermione's feelings. I'll be lucky if she ever turns up to class again. Of course, that could be better – less tempted by that which you cannot see. Then again, her absence today didn't make a damned bit of difference to my need. If anything her absence heightened my awareness of her.  
  
There is a hesitant tap on my door. Crap.  
  
"Yes?" Damn it. My voice hardly resonates with authority. Wouldn't scare a blessed fly with that tone, Severus you fool.  
  
Suddenly many, many answers all flood my mind. All the ways I could have gotten out of this, all too late now. I could've ignored Minerva's letters. I could've just left Hogwarts for the evening. Could've gone down to Hogsmeade and drowned my self pity and disgust in firewhiskey. Could've bought myself sexual satisfaction from one of the women desperate for a few sickles. Not that it would've worked. I tried that last night, and instead of feeling satisfied afterwards, my need for a woman to love and who loves me was just intensified.   
  
Not that Hermione loves me. Merlin, I don't even know if she wants me at all. Yes, she returned my kiss. Yes, she did moan. But that was just a bloody natural reaction. Perhaps it wasn't even a moan of desire, more one of disgust. Perhaps she just tolerated the whole bloody thing in hope of continuing her perfect grades.  
  
My office door creaks open and Hermione is standing there staring at the floor. Gods, she can't even stand to look at me.  
  
"Miss Granger?" I ask, breaking the silence.  
  
"Sorry Sir," she mutters at her feet.  
  
God Bloody Fucking Dammit! Time to take control. Just ignore what has happened; continue on like all is normal. Imagine she is Potter. That should do it.  
  
"Very well. Proceed to the classroom. Start preparing a sleeping draught. I shall be there presently."   
  
I shall be needing that draught tonight.  
  
She turns and leaves silently. I take a moment to pull myself together. I was a bloody Death Eater. I have dealt with much worse than this. Yet nothing has ever made me feel so guilty yet so desperate with need.   
  
Right, Severus the Bastard, where are you? I stalk out of my office and across the hall to the class. Hermione is slicing the required herbs and roots perfectly.  
  
"Exact halves you silly girl!" I snap at her. Ah, there's Severus the Bastard. Glad he returned from his little leave of absence. You chose a brilliant time to go AWOL you git.  
  
Hermione stares at me, her mouth opening as if to stay something, but she snaps it shut obviously thinking better of it and returns to her work. I begin pacing the room as she continues, hoping to hurry her along. Quicker I can get her out of here the better. I'm doing well though. I'm in control. Honest.  
  
She is working so well. Her potion is perfect at this point. Her petite frame is moving ever so slightly as she stirs the contents of the cauldron. Oops, slipping there. Time to say something nasty.  
  
"Miss Granger, the cauldron is far to hot. How bloody stupid are you girl?"  
  
There, that did it. But wait, her shoulders are shaking. I catch an almost inaudible sob. Oh, crap. I've made her cry. Bloody Fucking Merlin. You are a bastard Severus – taking out your own lack of self-control and stupidity on the one person you love.   
  
The one person I what?  
  
No, surely not.  
  
"Miss Gran…Hermione?" I ask hesitantly. Comforting sobbing girls has never been my strong point, believe it or not.  
  
"What?!" she snaps, her head flying around. Her eyes are moist but burning with fury. This is not the reaction I expected.  
  
"I am sorry." There, it's said. Now, let's move on.  
  
"For what, precisely? For calling me stupid? Merlin, Snape, I know I'm not stupid. Perhaps you're apologising for yesterday?" her tone is sharp and accusing. I am taken aback. However…  
  
"I do believe I owe you an apology for yesterday. My behavior was utterly appalling. I should not have taken advantage of the situation or of you…"  
  
Fuck me, did I just apologise to someone? Merlin, must have it bad.  
  
"Advantage? Advantage?!" Her voice comes out shrill – almost hysterical. "Fuck you! You think I'm not capable of making my own decisions? I have never been so insulted in all my life!"  
  
Oookay.  
  
"Hermione, I am your professor and as such I have no business…"  
  
"Did you mean it?" she interrupts my explanation. Just as well. I really didn't know where I was going with that. Did I mean it?  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what."  
  
Indeed I do, but some clarification would've given me a little time to think. Yes/No Yes/No. Perhaps. Oh, come off it Severus, you meant every delicious moment of it.  
  
"It makes no difference," I finally say. "It was inappropriate."  
  
Hermione scowls at me and then turns back to her potion.  
  
The moments pass like decades. I continue to stalk the classroom behind her, not wanting her to see what a mess she's turned me in to.  
  
"Done!" she finally snaps.   
  
I step up behind her to look over her brew. Bad, bad move. She's too close now. I can smell her soft perfume mixed in with the scent of her. I can see the creamy bare skin of her neck. I find myself wrapping my arms around her waist and my lips grazing the flesh below her ear. I have to stop this. I know I do. But I haven't the will power.  
  
"Stop me, Hermione," I beg against her ear.   
  
She moves her head allowing me further access to her sweet skin.  
  
"Hermione, please!"   
  
She responds my stepping back against me, pressing her body tightly against mine. I can feel the heat emanating from her. She shifts against me and she will be in absolutely no doubt now as to how aroused I am.  
  
"You have to go." My words are far from forceful now. I've caved. I don't care. She wants me!  
  
"Not this time." Her voice is soft yet definite. Merlin, she wants me!  
  
I know it is wrong, but it's too late now. I reach around and lift her chin with my hand, turning her head so that I can capture her lips. She returns my kiss again, but with even more need and desire than the last one. My hands slide up her body to caress her sides. I brush passed the outer edge of her breasts and she sighs softly against my mouth. That's it. That's all it took.   
  
I spin her around to face me, never once breaking contact with her lips. It is only now that it hits me precisely how tiny she is. She's a good foot shorter than I am and that just won't do. I slide my hands under her thighs and pick her up so she is at my level. She wraps her legs around my waist, her arms around my neck and moans. Definitely a moan of desire. No doubts this time.   
  
I find myself pinning her against the stone wall, my lips sliding from hers to tease her neck again. I nip at the skin then sooth it with my tongue. She is bucking against me, and suddenly our clothes are much too constricting. I need to feel her against me. I need to feel her around me. Gods, I just need her. I don't have time for niceties. I somehow manage to keep her from sliding down the wall while I pull out my wand. I mange four spells in what has to be record time. The door is now locked, the room is now silenced and Merlin, Hermione's bare flesh is pressed up against my own. She is so warm, so soft and silky.  
  
"Now!" she whimpers against my ear. "I need you now!"  
  
I so want to. I have never wanted to do anything in my life so badly before. But there is one little issue I need to clear up first.  
  
"Are you a virgin?" I growl, running my tongue along her collarbone. I will not be her first. I will not take that from her.  
  
"What?" She suddenly stops moving. Okay, I know, right now wasn't really the moment to ask, but I have to know.  
  
"TELL ME YOU ARE NOT A VIRGIN!"  
  
Her head shakes ever so slightly. I plunge into her – that was all I needed to hear.   
  
Gods, she's so wet – surely not because of me?  
  
I am not going to last long here, not with her clenching around me, moaning softly against my ear.   
  
I don't know if it's the angle this position requires or the fact that this is Hermione Granger, though I suspect the last, but I am getting so close now. I can barely contain myself.   
  
But if I'm going to be pathetic enough not to control my desire for Hermione, I'll be damned if she can't at least enjoy it a little. I shift our bodies accordingly so I can reach down between us and rub the hard nub just above where our bodies meet.  
  
"Oh, gods, Severus," she sighs.  
  
She just said my name! Merlin it sounded so good! I give her clit just one more stroke and then she is writhing around me, her head flung back, her eyes clamped shut. She is chanting over and over…  
  
"Gods, Severus, yes!"  
  
Can't take it any longer. She is so wet, so hot and so bloody tight. And she is Hermione. And she wants me! I feel my orgasm fast approaching, the familiar tightness closing in.   
  
"Hermione!" I shout, my voice echoing through the class, as I spill into her. I continue to thrust, drawing out both our orgasms until we are utterly exhausted.   
  
Slowly I sink back into reality. My arms are shaking, my legs are shaking, my entire body aches. But Merlin, it was worth it.   
  
Hermione's head is resting against my shoulder, her breath now starting to calm. My guilt seeps back in.  
  
"I'm sorry," I mutter into her hair.  
  
She looks up at me and grins. "I'm not."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks yous to…  
  
Dragon Rose 4 – Thank you!  
  
Annabelle Elizabeth – Cheers  
  
Rachel – Thanks!  
  
Dark Goddess – Better with every word? Ohhh *blushes*  
  
Slainte – Oops, might have missed putting in the squiggly lines in that scene – shall go check it out when I get a minute….thanks!  
  
Deb – THANK YOU! That's so sweet… :)  
  
Jennifer13 – I'm afraid there are hard times to come for our wonderful Potions Master, but a little fun first ;)  
  
Anarane Anwamane – Thanks!  
  
Kate Guess – I'm a goddess? Goodness me! Thank you!  
  
Strawberry Beaw – I believe you won't be too disappointed ;)  
  
Flounder2 – Poor confused Sev… Thanks! 


	4. Thou Shalt Not Use the Words Snape and R...

AN – Sorry for the time between updates, but the next will be up in the next day or two! I have started a group (http://groups.yahoo.com/group/fervescosfics/) to let you all know when I've updated all my fics. Am also running a poll there to see who you want Herm to choose. Would love for you all to join, however the group has an NC-17 rating, so if that's a problem, feel free to email me instead. I love hearing from you all!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Thou Shalt Not Use the Words Snape and Relationship in the Same Sentence.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I can't help it – I'm grinning like a fool. Might as well have a sign attached to me that reads 'Take a wild guess at what I've been doing!' That was absolutely by far the *best* sex I've ever had! Not that I have a whole lot to compare it to, but I'm sure this is going to be the one to measure all future escapades by. It certainly makes those two (only two!) other times look, well, pathetic.   
  
The first time had been with Victor. Frankly, it was boring. Not the fireworks I had expected at all to celebrate the loss of my virginity. I barely had time to even register it had happened; though Krum seemed to quite enjoy himself. Oh, well.   
  
That sort of put me off for a while, until Tonks (bless her honesty – it's so great to have someone who will talk to me like an adult about things. Merlin, I could just see my mother's face if I'd tried to speak to her about it – "you've been what?!") told Ginny and me one late night at Grimmauld Place last summer that the first time was always crap.   
  
However, I didn't really mean for the second time to happen, even though it was only two nights after our girlie talk. I had got up late one night to find George and Bill Weasley drinking in the kitchen. After a little persuasion they convinced me to join them. Well, by the time Bill had sauntered off to bed I was feeling quite tiddly. Somehow (and I'm still not sure exactly what happened) I found myself in bed with George. All in all it was a damn site better than it had been with Victor, but still not the thrill I'd been led to believe it should be.  
  
But tonight! Merlin, that man was amazing. Hate to think what George (or even Victor, for that matter) would say if they knew I was comparing their performances to Snape's (and that they were pathetic in comparison)! And he got me off! Cripes, I've only managed that a couple of times myself, and they had been missions all of their own.   
  
I can still feel my insides quivering in satisfaction. Crap, really must swipe this grin from my face before I step inside the common room. Right, opening the door, smile gone – no, it's still twitching at the corners of my mouth. Well, with any luck everyone will be in bed…  
  
"Herm?" Apparently not. Ron is giving me a strange look. "You okay? McGonagall came in lecturing us for bloody hours! Said she'd sent you to Snape!"  
  
"I'm…fine," I reply. I am biting my bottom lip in an attempt to keep that grin under control.  
  
Harry is looking at me oddly. He is silent for a few moments, his eyes studying mine. "What did you do to him?"  
  
Crap! He knows! How does he know? I'm sure I cast a cleansing spell over myself, or did I?   
  
"What?!" I squeak, panicked.  
  
Ron is grinning wickedly at me. "You said something to him! Didn't you?"  
  
"No!" Okay, they don't know. Thank Merlin for my naïve little friends.  
  
~~~~~  
  
I am sitting in my usual seat when Severus….I mean, Professor Snape glides into the classroom. He slams his books down on his desk, drawing attention to himself. The whole class falls silent as he glances around the room. His usual sneer is plastered on his face, increasing somewhat as he looks at Harry. Then his gaze shifts to me. He stares for a moment before averting his eyes. What the hell was that? Then I realise where he is looking – the wall at the back of the class where…well, you know.  
  
Still, I expected some sort of reaction. I'm feeling a little down now – perhaps last night was just sex.  
  
Class presses on. I am utterly distracted, spending way too much time checking if Severus is checking on me. Hasn't even glanced in my direction. I suddenly realise in the last few minutes of class that my potion is all wrong. What should be a simmering jade solution is a bubbling green pile of goo. Oh, shit! Panicking I start running through my head where I went wrong…  
  
"Herm!" Ron says sounding quite shocked as he glances at my cauldron.  
  
Snape is now watching me closely. Fat lot of good that's doing – making me so nervous I can't even begin to think how to fix this.  
  
"Bottle your potions!"  
  
I sigh. No, that is a complete understatement. I am falling to pieces. Nothing for it – I bottle the offending green goop and hope for the best. I slowly approach Severus' desk, wishing for a miracle to occur sometime before I reach the front of the line. Bloody Draco Malfoy is standing in front of me, and having a ball of a time laughing at my potion.   
  
"Perfect, Malfoy," Severus says as Malfoy hands in his potion, then turns and sneers at my potion in triumph on his way back to his desk.  
  
I hesitantly hand over my bottle. Severus looks at the goo, then at me. There is absolutely no emotion on his face what so ever. He places the offending flask on his desk with the rest of them, then inclines his head in the direction of my desk. Giving him a confused look I do as I'm told and return to my seat.  
  
"What was that?!" Harry whispers harshly in my ear.  
  
"What did you say to him? You've got to tell me!" Ron begs.  
  
"Potter! Weasley! Detention!" Snape's eyes linger on me for a moment, but then dart away again. "Class dismissed!" I pack up my books quickly, quite aware of all the stares I am getting. I am almost at the door when I hear his silky voice "Miss Granger, a word…"  
  
Harry and Ron are flanking me as I approach Severus' desk.   
  
"I do not believe I asked to speak with the two of you!" he bellows, giving them a decent sneer to top it off.  
  
Harry gives me a concerned look. I nod at him, letting him know I'll be fine. He and Ron leave somewhat reluctantly. It is nice to know that they're willing to face Snape's wrath with me, but it's not necessary this time.   
  
No sooner have the boys left then Severus is locking the door with his wand and placing silencing charms over the room.  
  
"Hermione, last night, I…" Snape paused, then tried again. "I clearly overstepped the mark, and I will understand if you wish to go to Dumbledore about this…"  
  
He isn't looking at me. Damn him. Was last night not enough to let Severus know that I am a perfectly willing and consenting member of this relationship? Wait, relationship – Snape – perhaps not two words that I would ever expect to hear together. Oh, what the hell, as much as I would love for this to develop into something more, I'll settle for something completely sexual.  
  
"I do not want to go to Dumbledore."  
  
"Well, perhaps you would be more comfortable speaking with Minerva?"   
  
Love to know what is so fascinating about his desk that is stopping him looking at me. Must be bloody interesting, but frankly, all I can see are a couple of ink stains.  
  
"Professor, I do not wish to go to anyone. I thoroughly enjoyed myself last night," I assure him. Ah, there we go, now he's looking at me. Oh, Merlin, perhaps that's not a good thing. He looks completely stunned. Perhaps I have gone way too far with my assumptions. Perhaps he was just looking for sex and I was convenient at the time.   
  
"Last night, Mis…Hermione, was not how I intended this to happen."  
  
Oh, wow. The way my name sounds coming from those lips is pure magic….wait, he intended this? Does that…do I dare let myself think that means that he still wants me? Trying to keep my composure I simply raise my eyebrows in a questioning manner.  
  
"I hoped for you to enjoy it. I wished for something sweet, something you deserved," his eyes are full of lust for a moment, but then he again looks away, his voice turning harsh once more. "Not a quick fuck up against the classroom wall."  
  
"Professor, I…"  
  
"Severus!" he snaps sharply, his eyes boring through mine leaving absolutely no question in my mind as to how he wishes for me to address him.  
  
"Severus," I say softly, testing his name out on my lips. I am pleased with the way it rolls off my tongue. "Severus, I was more than satisfied last night."  
  
He raises a condescending eyebrow at me. "Don't humour me, Hermione."  
  
I am speechless (yes, for once in my life). Can't very well tell him I'm not – it'd be precisely what I'd say if I was just stroking his ego.   
  
"Perhaps I could make it up to you." Severus is watching me closely, obviously judging my every reaction. Hm, now this could be interesting. The things I could get him to do to *make it up to me*. Sounds brilliant to me – not only do I get a terrific shag last night, sounds like I might just get another! "What would you say to dinner in my quarters this evening?"  
  
Oh. Well, not quite what I had been hoping for, but that will more than suffice.  
  
"Of course," I reply, giving him a smile. May I have you for desert? Course, I am thrilled at the prospect of his company either way.  
  
"Seven o'clock suitable?"  
  
"Um, I am supposed to be in the Great Hall for dinner. McGonagall will…" I ramble on, but Severus shoots me a sharp look that silences me immediately. Starting to realise that perhaps the fact that I am one of his students is not a turn on to him. This surprises me – would've thought he'd be right into that.   
  
"I shall sort that out," Severus finally replies. "I do believe you owe me some of your time for that appalling potion you handed me today."  
  
I smirk in return.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
AN:  
  
Big thanks to…  
  
Dark Goddess – Hope this answered your question. Thank you!  
  
Anarane Anwamane – Thanks!  
  
Piggie – Cheers!  
  
Rocky Vladimir – Thank you! And I'm sure you'll find one!   
  
Museless – Begging will be gratefully accepted! Thanks!  
  
Raclswt – Ah, the summary – well, it's all coming. Thanks!  
  
AnnabelleElizabeth – Hopefully won't be too sad, but I am afraid you're probably right. Thank you!  
  
Someone28 – Thank you!  
  
Flounder 2 – Wow! Thanks!  
  
Rachel – Ah, you'll just have to wait and see if they get back together! Thank you!  
  
Jennifer13 – Awesome? Wow! Thank you!  
  
DeAtH2aLLpRePZ – (cor, that's a mouthful!) Thank you.  
  
Slainte – Cheers! And updates will be more often, promise.  
  
Pirate in Training – Thanks! 


	5. Thou Shalt Not Say Those Three Little Wo...

Thou Shalt Not Say Those Three Little Words  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I am having seconds thoughts about having invited Hermione to my quarters tonight. I haven't the vaguest what came over me to think that would be a brilliant idea. Even a halfway decent one. Like I haven't stepped over enough unspoken lines in the last couple of days already. One more really wasn't necessary. Dumbledore will hear about this all soon enough, of that I am certain, and I will be tossed out of here quicker than Potter can catch that bloody golden snitch.  
  
Course, thinking along this line, one more is hardly going to hurt. In for a knut, in for a sickle and all that. May as well have what I want just for once in my miserable existence. Oh, great, now I am getting all melancholy. Perfect. Simply brilliant.  
  
But just to spend one evening with Hermione as a person – not as her Professor. Perhaps I could possibly convince her to like me. Well, I'd settle for tolerate me. Better not set myself impossible goals – not really up for a let down right now.  
  
I have been telling myself all evening that I will not have sex with her. I will not let her think that is all this is about. In no uncertain terms is this to be anything besides a nice dinner and conversation and then back to her dorm for her. Alone.  
  
I've even cleaned up down here – took three cleansing spells just to get rid of the dust – a pathetic testament to just how long it has been since I have had anyone I'd wanted to visit me come around. I considered changing my robes, but after standing in front of my wardrobe for several minutes I decided this was being just a little too desperate (never mind the fact that all my clothes are identical).  
  
There is a soft knock on my door, and glancing around the room in one last panic that I have left something embarrassing lying about. Then assuring myself that my stuffed teddy bear is well out of sight (my mother insists I keep it as a souvenir of my childhood – course when there is no one else to talk to Muffy does the job - tell anyone and your life shall not be worth living!), I open the door.   
  
She is utterly stunning. She has changed out of her school clothes (thank Merlin for that!) and is wearing a long, tastefully cut black dress. Strange, never really considered this would be a flattering colour for her, but it most definitely is. Hermione's bushy hair is piled upon her head elegantly and she looks quite womanly. Frankly, if I'd met her right now I would never have guessed she was still in school.  
  
"Hermione, do come in," I say as calmly as I can muster. She smiles at me! Then she slips inside and I quickly close the door behind her. She looks nervously around my quarters, and then appears to relax a little.   
  
"Good evening, Severus," Hermione says gently. I think for once that I am glad my mother gave me that name.   
  
"Do take a seat," I say, pulling one out from the table for her. She sits down very properly. I don't like it. This isn't Hermione. This is her trying to impress me and honestly I just want her.  
  
Dinner starts out strained. The conversation is light, meaningless. Quidditch, books, at least we don't stoop as low as talking about the weather. Time to find out a little more about her.  
  
"So," I ask, pushing my food around my plate. I'm too nervous to eat. "What do you plan on studying at University?"  
  
She looks up at me in surprise. "Um, I'm not really sure yet."  
  
"Now, come on. With a mind like yours you could do anything you desired," I insist, and I mean every word. I would hate to see her waste her talents.  
  
"Flattery will get you everywhere, Severus," she replies cheekily.   
  
I smirk back at her. At least I hope it's a smirk. Been too long since I've done that without having a sarcastic undertone. Oh well, she's smiling back – can't have been too bad.  
  
"A year ago I would've said I wanted to be an Auror, but now with Voldemort gone…" She suddenly stops short and her eyes shoot up to look at mine in horror. "Oh, Severus, I am sorry…"  
  
"What on earth for?" I ask, genuinely confused.   
  
"For bringing that up, I am sure you have had quite enough of … that name."  
  
"Indeed I have, Hermione, but I have not had nearly enough of you."  
  
Wow, appears I have said the right thing for once. She is smiling at me in a way that I usually see couples doing with each other – the kind of looks that usually make me want to vomit, or curse them to oblivion. But this is different – she is giving me that look!  
  
She has risen from her seat and is walking towards me. Somehow she manages to slip between me and the table and climb into my lap. Hermione buries her fingers in my hair and looking straight into my eyes. She whispers "I love you, Severus."  
  
Holy crap. She what's me? No, this is all wrong! Very, very wrong! I stand up in panic and Hermione slips unceremoniously to the floor landing with a nasty thud. I should help her up but I am in too much of a state. I begin pacing the room.  
  
"Severus?" she says in a quiet, hurt voice.  
  
"You cannot love me!" I snap at her. "I forbid it!"  
  
Hermione pulls herself to her feet. "You forbid it?" Her voice is angry and she is glaring at me.  
  
"Yes, I forbid it! Hermione, this is all wrong!"  
  
I know I am rambling. Thing is I want her to love me, but she shouldn't. I am completely unworthy of her and she could do so much better than a greasy old git like me and…  
  
"You can't forbid me from loving you!" she yells at me. "However, it is quite clear that you do not return my feelings and that I am making a complete fool of myself here!" She is stomping towards the door. I have to do something. I can't just let her go…  
  
"Hermione! Wait!" She stops to look back at me. Now I have to say something. "I…I think I love you too."  
  
Merlin, she pounces on me and I find myself pinned to the couch, her mouth on mine kissing me like there is no tomorrow. Actually, if Dumbledore catches word of this there quite possibly won't be – at least not for me. Fuck it. I plunge my tongue into her mouth giving her the best I've got.   
  
My hands come to rest on her hips, stroking small circles through her dress. I could get lost here. Dumbledore could walk in right now and I wouldn't even notice. She tastes so sweet and she kisses like a demon.   
  
I feel her slender fingers playing with the buttons of my shirt, then they slide up under the material and begin running over my skin sending waves of desire through me, settling in the front of my pants. I will not have sex with her. I will not have sex with her. I will not…  
  
Hermione bucks against me and moans. Oh, such a sweet sound! I growl involuntarily. Merlin, I am so hard now it wouldn't take much to…  
  
Hermione bucks again. I jerk away from her and clamp my hands around her hips to hold her still.  
  
"No, Hermione," I manage to gasp. "Not tonight."  
  
She gives me a questioning look. Gods, girl, don't do that. Please don't.  
  
"And why on earth not? You appear perfectly able," she purrs, one hand dropping to the buttons on my pants.   
  
"Hermione!" I gasp. "I just…no. Tonight was supposed to be a polite dinner. It was supposed to be a nice, normal," I cringe at this word, "date."  
  
Hermione chuckles, but slips off my lap to sit next to me. "Okay." Yet her laugh continues.  
  
"What is so bloody funny?" I snap.  
  
"Well, it's just that I'd never had thought the first man to turn me down would be you," she laughs out loud.   
  
"I am not turning you down," I growl. "I am merely asking for a raincheck."  
  
"How about tomorrow morning then?" Hermione asks, giving me a sideways glance that I can't quite read.  
  
"I have class tomorrow morning as do you."   
  
"Ah, but that isn't until nine."  
  
"What precisely are you saying?" I ask, turning to give her a questioning look.  
  
"Can I stay the night?"  
  
Well, well, who would've thought that Hermione could be so forward? I kind of like it. And my, the prospect of falling asleep next to her, waking up with her…  
  
"I suppose that would be all right." Biggest understatement ever made – even by a Slytherin such as me.  
  
Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to….  
  
LM-Pretty-Enough – Thanks!  
  
Mooncroww – Cheers!  
  
Anaranne Anwamane –So glad you're enjoying it!  
  
Piggie – Mm, yeah, I can't really see a canon Albus ever condoning Snape having a relationship with any student, let alone Hermione! Thanks!  
  
Someone28 – Thanks!  
  
Jennifer13 – Ah, you'll have to see where Lupin comes in…  
  
DarkGoddess – Thank you!  
  
RebelRikki – Rules were made to be broken, after all! Thank you!  
  
AnnabelleElizabeth – Thanks!  
  
SpriteJessa – Cheers! SS/HG parting? Well, it's all part of Andrian's challenge (see chap two for details…)  
  
Right, decided to post two chapters in one hit, so please proceed in an orderly fashion to the next instalment… 


	6. Thou Shalt Not Leave the Door Unlocked

Thou Shalt Not Leave the Door Unlocked.  
  
I wake slowly the next morning, a delicious feeling emanating from beneath the covers between my legs. I lie back, trying to grasp what precisely is going on. Then, as I flick my eyes open, I remember where I am. Sprawled out in Severus' rather comfy bed and glancing down the large form beneath the cover moving ever so slightly confirms that that silky feeling must indeed be his tongue working magic I have never witnessed before. I can feel gentle fingers parting me, and soft tickles on my thighs. Gods, it feels good. Good? Understatement to the extreme – it's fucking fantastic!  
  
I have a desperate need to watch what he is doing to me, so I grasp hold of the edge of the duvet and toss the cover back. There, sure enough, is Severus Snape nestled between my legs looking up at me with a mischievous, lustful look in his eye. His hair is brushing against my inner thighs adding to the overwhelming sensations. Merlin, why oh why did it take me so long to get here? Why did I even bother with Krum or George?   
  
I grab a pillow from the other side of the bed to prop my head up so I can continue to watch this fantastic man on his mind-blowing journey to send me into heaven. It's not going to be long now. He slowly slides first one and then a second finger inside me, stroking gently in and out, touching all the right spots. His mouth is obsessed with my clit, sucking it into its warm depths before releasing my bud and bathing it with his tongue. I can feel my release coming. Tiny shivers are starting, strangely enough beginning at my toes and working their way up. I soon find myself utterly enveloped by waves of pleasure, and I can hear a distant voice crying out his name as I convulse around those slender fingers. My pleasure seems to go on for an eternity.   
  
Finally I come down from my high, feeling flushed and just a little embarrassed, knowing that he has just witnessed the most powerful orgasm of my life. I feel oddly exposed, given that he is completely clothed. I have absolutely no idea what happened to the shirt I wore to bed last night, but then seeing his wand resting on the drawers beside the side of the bed where he slept last night I have a fairly good idea.  
  
"Good morning," Severus says silkily, sliding up my body to place a warm kiss upon my lips. He starts off very gentle, but I am having none of that nonsense. I quickly deepen it, tangling my tongue with his perfect, wonderful, talented own. I can taste myself on his lips, and this leaves me feeling strangely satisfied. I feel his weight become heavier, and I am quickly aware of his arousal, the evidence poking fairly boldly through his boxers and against my core. Just one slip of material separates us. Too bloody much, as far as I am concerned.  
  
"Get your clothes off!" I gasp desperately. Unfortunately the act of doing so breaks our kiss. Severus however, bless his talents, takes the opportunity to assault my neck, finding sensitive spots even I didn't know I had. I am squirming under him now, so desperate to have him – all of him.  
  
"Severus!" I beg, bucking my hips almost involuntarily beneath him. "Please! NOW!"  
  
"My, my, we are the demanding one, aren't we?" Severus chuckles huskily against my skin, his body shaking slightly sending further stimulation to my overwhelmed senses.  
  
"NOW!"   
  
Thankfully he takes this demand seriously, and with his wand he quickly removes his clothes, never removing his body from mine. The feel of his clothes against me suddenly becoming just his bare skin against mine is delicious. He doesn't allow me too much time to dwell on this as he is sliding slowly into me, nipping at my neck as he does. Severus seems to fit me perfectly – large enough to make it all that more desirable, but not so big I feel like I am being split in two. And the friction – dear Merlin, it's heavenly!  
  
"To your approval then?" he growls in my ear. I have no idea what I said, and due to the fact that I no longer appear to have control over my vocal chords I simply nod vigorously in return. This reply seems to entertain him and he laughs again. It's a delightful sound – he really should do that more often.  
  
Severus steadily picks up his pace, his lips continuing to work their magic on my neck. All I can do is grasp at his taut bare back and urge him on. I am getting so close again. Before I know it I am convulsing around him, crying out his name and for him to never stop. I feel him shudder above me and then a liquid warmth fills me as he collapses on top of me.  
  
We lie there for a while, and I am totally enjoying this time. Just a few moments of peace, where the outside world doesn't matter one iota. Could happily stay here for the rest of my life.  
  
I am suddenly aware of a presence in the room, and I could swear I heard a shuffle. I force my eyes open and glance over Severus' shoulder to find the source.   
  
Doesn't take me long – there in the doorway stands Madame Hooch, her mouth gaping open. 


End file.
